The Whisperer
by JSparks
Summary: This new Contractor doesn't seem all too dangerous, just a petty thief. She hasn't even killed anyone. But many people are about to find out that what she does is much, much worse. R&R Constructive criticism is appreciated C:
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sun shimmered on her pale white, almost silver hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail and secured with a slim purple ribbon. From the color of her hair, one might think she was very old. But then taking in her smooth, delicate features and small, girlish frame, the observer would see she was actually quite young. On rare occasions, her vivid violet eyes would hold a glimmer, but today they were flat and lifeless. She crossed her slender ankles as she swung softly back and forth on the swing.

It was odd. Contractors were not supposed to have feelings, yet every time Hei looked at her, there was a strange sensation in his chest. He vaguely remembered it from his human days, but couldn't quite place it. Yin stared vacantly at the sky, seeming to forget the world around her.

"Have you been listening to anything I've just said!" Huang shouted angrily. Hei jumped, almost slipping down from the top of the slide he was sitting on.

"Uh... Sorry. What was that?" Hei grimaced and ran a hand through his jet black hair. He turned slightly to face the older man.

"I said, 'We've got a job to do!'" Huang growled. "There's an unregistered Contractor on the loose, and by the looks of this report, she's pretty dangerous."

"I'm sure she'll be brought down easily. Just another crazed Contractor, killing because they like playing God." Hei replied dryly.

He picked at his thumbnail, glancing again at Yin. She had taken Mao and was now stroking him lightly on her lap. The small black cat was purring contentedly, his eyes shut. Anyone who saw this would think nothing of it. That is, until Mao shrugged his shoulders and sighed loudly.

"A little to the left," The feline murmured. "Ah, that's it!"

There was a tiny, almost unrecognizable, smile on the girl's face. Someone who didn't know her wouldn't have noticed, but Hei did.

Even more so than a Contractor, Dolls were not supposed to feel. They were soulless and cold, but the smile on Yin's face said otherwise. Hei smiled as well, although the Doll never looked up to see.

"No, this one's different. This one hasn't killed a single person." Huang replied.

"Then why are we even after it?" Hei asked gruffly, tearing his eyes from Yin and twisting to face the other man.

"She may be just a petty thief, but what she does to those who get in her way..." Huang's voice trailed off, leaving Hei still curious.

"What does she do?" Hei scrunched his brows and squinted at Huang.

"She's the one that's been behind those bank robberies, and I'd put my money on it that she was the one who broke into that jewelry store last week." Huang mumbled as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and dug through his pocket for a lighter.

"Come on, that doesn't sound dangerous. Get to the point." Hei sighed, getting frustrated.

"Well, everyone who's gotten in her way, they don't end up so good. Muttering crazy talk, jumping at their own shadows. She's even taken in a few, torturing them, or something, for days. She always lets 'em free, though. But in my opinion, those poor bastards are better off dead. They don't even know who they are anymore, they're worse than Dolls when they finally get away from her." He puffed on his cigarette and leaned against the railing of the slide.

"What's her ability?" Hei was intrigued, what could she be doing to her victims?

"No one knows. It's obviously got somethin' to do with the mind, anyone who's seen her is now half crazy, at least. Almost all of 'em end up in the loony bin."

"So I'm guessing that means no one knows what her payment is either." Hei rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes in thought.

"Nope. Her victims always go on about the same things, though. Darkness, dreams, being lost. She goes by a few names; Ghost, The Blue Devil, but the one I hear most is The Whisperer. I don't know what that means, but it can't be good." Huang seemed nervous, his cigarette shaking slightly in his mouth.

"_The Whisperer_. What are you?" Hei said quietly, a soft breath to himself.

"We start our mission tonight. Be ready." With that, Huang climbed down the slide ladder, straightened his cap, and marched off.

Mao leaped gracefully off Yin's lap and followed the stout man.

"Be careful with this one, Hei." He said as he bounded down the alley. Hei shrugged and stole a last glance at the girl in the purple dress as she wandered dreamily back to the tobacco shop where she lived and worked.

"The Reaper and The Whisperer..."

* * *

_Yay! My first non-Brawl story! I love Darker than Black and I've had this idea for a while, I'm excited to start this! Let me know what you think! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Yin stared blankly at the brick wall across from her. She barely noticed the dirty roughness of the identical wall she leaned on. The false stars shined into the narrow alleyway onto the girl who stood with her bare toes in a puddle of grimy water. It was just past midnight and Yin was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. She would never admit it, though, it wasn't a Doll's place to speak her mind.

She closed her eyes as she looked through the eyes of her specter, searching for a Ghost. This is what Yin was programmed to do, follow and obey orders, no free thinking. But in the very back of her mind there was a tiny image. The girl of silver didn't know why, but he was always there.

"We've been at this for three days now, when is this lousy Contractor going to show her face?" Huang shouted into the earpiece that connected the four team members.

"Do you think she might have left town? Found a new place to terrorize?" Hei said. His voice was deeper, rougher; the voice of the Black Reaper.

"Are you that big of an idiot? You think she'd just skip town when no one has so much as threatened her? Oh boy, you Contractors are so damn stupid, you don't even-"

"Hei." Yin's voice was barely a whisper, but Huang quieted in an instant. She curled her toes and lightly splashed her feet in the puddle. They were numb, but she was used to it.

"Did you find her, Yin?" Hei voice softened when he spoke to the girl.

"She's outside of the jewelry store near the river." Yin said dully. Her specter floated under the bridge, watching the woman carefully picking the lock on the entrance door.

The woman's black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, almost reaching her waist. Heavy bangs and a few loose tendrils framed her face. She wore a flowing blue dress that bared her shoulders. The long sleeves hung gracefully around her wrists, the loose skirt just reached mid-thigh. She wore delicate black lace gloves on her small hands and black satin ballet flats on her childish feet. The ebony ribbons laced around her slim legs, ending in an elegant bow behind her knees.

This woman did not look dangerous, she was being ever so careful not to set off the alarm. Was this the right girl? True, she was wearing blue, the Whisperer's signature color, but this woman looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Perhaps she worked there and had forgotten something and left her key at home. Perhaps she was just a city girl who wanted some new jewels to wear. How could this possibly be the terrifying, elusive Whisperer?

A dark figure appeared on the roof of the jewelry shop. Hei hesitated when spotting the crouching woman. He obviously didn't think this was the Contractor they had been searching for either. He dropped down from the roof behind her, without a sound.

The girl stood and slowly turned around. Her small pink lips curled into a smile. She let out a tinkling laugh and tossed her head.

"The Black Reaper, I suppose?" She said in a high, girlish voice. She peered up at the tall figure with wide, innocent eyes. The clear sapphire color was shocking next to her tanned skin and thick black lashes. The small woman turned and entered the shop.

Hei, annoyed at her complete disregard for him, lunged after her. The girl spun around, a fierce look on her doll-like face. Her eyes widened even more, clouding over until they were dead black. The cobalt irises turned bright yellow. She tilted her head to one side, a large grin on her face, showing off razor sharp teeth.

Suddenly, Hei was standing in the middle of a black room. Black hands with clawed fingers shot out at him, restraining him. He struggled to throw them off, but more kept coming. The Reaper reached his belt and swung his knives around him, slicing the claws away.

He swiftly turned to see the girl standing behind him. She had several necklaces draped across her throat, rings adorned each of her fingers, she wore sleeves of bracelets and a sparkling tiara rested in her hair. Her lips puckered into a pout, her eyes still the strange coloring.

_We can make this fun!_ A melodic voice seemed to whisper in Hei's ear as the girl faded away. He jerked his head to the source, but saw nothing.

He blinked and he was lying flat on his back. Black claws clenched his wrists and ankles, keeping him on the floor.

_What are you afraid of?_ _Many fear spiders. _Spiders of all sizes and colors swarmed over every part of him. Hei let out a shock of electricity, the arachnids and hands curled to a crisp and melted away.

_I didn't think that would work, but I do enjoy spiders so! _Another playful chuckle floated around Hei as he jumped up, spinning around, searching for the girl.

_Fear may not work, pain perhaps?_ Hei cried out in pain as gashes appeared all over his body. His blood began pouring out, staining the white carpet. He staggered forward, the girl emerged a few yards in front of him.

_So valiant, I admire that! Many others try, but they never get far. _She covered her unmoving mouth and giggled. The black room shifted. Hei threw out his knife, slicing her arm.

In an instant, they were back in the jewelry shop. The Whisperer hissed as she clutched her arm, her eyes fading back to blue. Hei rushed forward, but her head shot up and her eyes blacked in a second.

_I grow tired of this. But don't worry, we can finish our game some other time._ Her voice hardened as Hei was suddenly in the middle of a raging black ocean. He choked and struggled to keep himself above the surface. He squeezed his eyes shut, this wasn't real!

Hei gasped for breath as he opened his eyes. He was sprawled on the floor of the jewelry shop. Shattered glass surrounded him and an alarm blared. A rock had been thrown threw the window. Attached to the rock was a scrap of paper, a black heart was drawn hastily onto it.

Hei roared in frustration as he threw the rock as far as he could. Hearing the sirens in the distance, he sprinted away, disappearing down an alley.

_It would be lovely if anyone left a review..._


	3. Chapter 3

Yay an update finally! Sorry this took so long, I started school again :( and have had little time to myself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Darker Than Black... DUH! Or any of the characters except for the Whisperer. She's all mine! ;)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Got inside your head, must be some kind of mind control?" Huang pondered. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and took a deep breath.

Hei examined his arms for the thousandth time. He remembered the deep gashes covering his body, his life's blood gushing out, pooling on the floor around his feet. He knew it had happened, the pain he felt had been almost overwhelming, yet there wasn't so much as a scratch. Even on his clothes, that had been completely shredded during his encounter with The Whisperer, there wasn't even a thread out of place. "Not mind control, exactly. I could still think for myself and control my actions, she just made me _see_ things."

"Mind control, sight control, I don't like it! Making things happen that aren't real is shady business, even for a Contractor." Huang shifted uneasily on the wooden playground bench. "This might be too much for us to handle, maybe I should contact the Syndicate to give us some back up."

"No! We're not amateurs." Hei spat, glaring at the older man.

"Alright, calm down. No need to get upset about it." Huang grumbled into his chest.

Hei glanced over at Yin who was seated in the grass nearby with her hand in a plate of water. She had been like that for hours, searching. The limp body of Mao was slumped next to her and every so often she would reach over and absentmindedly pet his sleek black fur. A few birds came close, trying to peck at the lifeless form, but the girl lightly swatted them away.

"I hope Mao had better luck than Yin. At it all day and still nothing." said Huang as he peered sideways at Hei.

"It's no use to have her keep looking, she never comes out during the day anyway." Hei stood and walked over to the silver-haired girl. He knelt down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "Do you need to take a break, Yin?"

She looked at him and shook her head. Her wide purple eyes remained dull, but with one finger she pushed up a corner of her mouth, creating a funny half smile. Hei grinned and sat cross-legged next to her on the cool grass. Yin had lifted Mao's body and laid it carefully in her lap, allowing Hei to sit closer. His rough, calloused hand rested inches away from her own smooth, white one. She felt a warm tingle inside of her. She liked this closeness.

Hei sighed contentedly, trying hard to keep his eyes straight in front of him. Yin's attempt at a smile confused him. Dolls could not feel, yet here she was, displaying happiness. She had done this a few times before, and always to Hei. It made his heart beat faster and an unbearably foolish grin spread across his face. This was something that he had not felt for a long, long time. Even then, it was not as strong as this, and that was when he had been human.

Suddenly, a blackbird dropped dead next to them. Mao, back in his cat form, stood and shook himself.

"It's no use, I can't find her. We'd be better off waiting until nightfall. Until then, I need to get some sleep." With that, he bounded off down an alley.

"Damn cat." Huang growled as he rose and followed in Mao's footsteps.

Hei sighed heavily and looked down, discouraged. His head shot up, shocked, when he felt Yin's hand gently take hold of his own.

"We'll find her." The girl said, there was almost a touch of determination in her voice. "Don't worry."

Hei smiled and lightly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. This was only the second time she had ever done this, and the first time Hei and angrily ripped his hand away. He was glad she had given him a second chance.

A shadow moved across the setting sun before the two. Hei gasped and leaped up to see The Whisperer balancing gracefully on the fence, a cold smile on her lips.

"I've been looking for you." She said softly. Hei rushed forward, but in a second, her eyes had gone black, her face cracking into her razor-toothed grin.

The next thing he knew, Hei was standing in the middle of a dark forest. Trees so tall he couldn't see the tops surrounded him, and seemed to be getting closer. Soon, the trees had him boxed in, then he couldn't move. The rough bark rubbed against his skin, scratching him. He couldn't breathe, he struggled to free himself, but he felt the oxygen slipping away.

Suddenly, he was on his hands and knees gasping for breath. Yin was kneeling beside him, her hand on his heaving back.

He swiftly looked up to the fence, but the girl was gone.

* * *

_Sorry this is kinda short, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
